


A series of third year prompts

by Saberin



Series: short drabbles [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of nozoeli/nozonico/nicoeli drabbles and prompts that I've done on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nozomi hypnotizes Nico

Prompt: Nozomi hypnotizes Nico

* * *

 

“Come on now, believe me Nicocchi!” Nozomi laughs, waving the pocket watch. A look of disbelief floods Nico’s face, as she pushes her girlfriend away.

“What even is this? Its stupid.” But when Nozomi puts her hands on Nico’s shoulders, those curious green eyes focusing on its red pair, Nico decides that giving up would be a better option. 

“Look at the watch,” Nozomi says dramatically, lowering her voice. “You’re now very sleepy.” 

After several moments, when she’s finally sick of the watch’s oscillations, Nico lets out a fake yawn,  “Yes I am.” 

“Now tell me, who do you like?” A snort, and Nico almost cries in disbelief. So much effort just for _this question._

 _“_ Eli.” She replies immediately, taking joy in Nozomi’s disappointed expression.

“Tch. Let’s try again...” A pout, and Nico nearly caves. “Maki. Honoka. Rin.”

“Nicocchi!” 

She sighs, because Nozomi actually looks as if she is about to cry. The shorter one reaches over, holding the vice president’s hand in hers.  

“Do you need to ask? I love you.” 

“It’s because Nicocchi never says that s-so I was-” A faint tint colours Nozomi’s cheeks, and Nico thinks its the cutest thing she has seen today. So much for being assertive.

“I love you.” She repeats, chuckling when the blush on Nozomi’s face deepens, leaving her girlfriend tongue-tied.

“B-but-” 

“I love you.”

* * *

 


	2. Nozoeli with a hoarse voice

Prompt: Nozoeli with a hoarse voice

* * *

 

She has eyes that reminds you of the little hills you used to play in, hair the colour of the indigo skies, and a smile that warms your very heart. You move closer to her on your shared bed, tying your hair and hers together as she giggles. The alternate yellow and purple forms a beautiful lock, and you are reminded of the yellow stars in the night.

“Now you’re mine,” You laugh, and she gives a kiss in return, roaming hands bringing you closer to her. 

“Elichi is mine too,” Nozomi replies, her hands slipping under your shirt, cool finger tips tracing words behind your back.

“No-zo-mi?” You snort as you recognize the characters of her name, and she gives you a happy nod. The smile on her face never leaves, and you feel your heart clenching at the scene before you, the content expression on Nozomi’s face. 

“Will you stay by my side?” She asks, voice a little hoarse, a little fearful. You hold on to her hands, they are trembling a little, much like you had expected. You trace a finger down the bridge of her nose, stopping at her lips, before capturing it with yours.

“Forever and always.”

* * *

 

 


	3. NozoNico watching an idol concert together

Prompt: NozoNico watching an idol concert together.

* * *

 

“How is she doing that twist wrong?” Nico snorted, gesturing at the television screen. Dinner was left forgotten at the dining table, it wasn’t unusual for Nico to abandon her meals in favour of her idol shows.

“Nozomi, you have to teach those kids how to _ballet_. You would put them all to shame.”

“Yes yes, if I don’t break my back perhaps. Time to eat your dinner and take your medicine Nicocchi,” The bag of pills was thrown casually at Nico’s way and the old lady snorted in response.

“I don’t need these. You make me feel better all the time.” Sometimes Nozomi wondered if Nico ever aged mentally, the pout on her lips mirrored the seventeen-year old Nico. 

“They remind you of our older days, don’t they?” 

A gasp, and a look of exaggerated horror. 

“We were leagues better than them! Come on, they can’t dance half as good as you. Or sing half as good as Eli. Their kicks have no weight to them! Rin would-”

“Yes yes.” Nozomi chuckled, she could almost memorize Nico’s words, after all her girlfriend repeated them every day like a broken recorder.

“I’m not done! They would probably _die_ under Umi’s training. Look at those costumes, its a fashion disaster. Kotori would cry. Honoka-”

“You miss them don’t you?” 

And this time Nico kept quiet, wrinkled hands reaching out for Nozomi’s. 

“I do. When time comes, we will join them too again right?” 

“Hmm.”

“Will you stay with me till then? Even when I’m old, wrinky and forgetful?” 

“I’m still here aren’t I?” A small laugh, before Nozomi cradled her girlfriend of close to half a century close to her chest. 

“Of course I will.”

 


	4. You knowwww thatttt nozonico comic on tumblr????

A piece that was based off a comic. Nozonico.

* * *

 

She takes in Nico’s dishevelled hair, her usual cardigan, only that it is unbuttoned; Nico’s smug grin that annoys her slightly, just very slightly.  

“One time, it got so crazy the police showed up,” Nico lies back on the pillow, stretching one very much naked leg out. She squints at Nico’s barely existent chest, covered with a cute bra, briefly glancing at the pink panties that Nico is wearing. And if Nozomi doesn’t know better, she’d think Nico is attempting to seduce her.

“What? That many girls?! Doing sex?” Nico laughs, “They were so surprised! It was pretty wild.”

Nozomi raises her eyebrows, noting the slight tremble of Nico’s hands despite the nonchalant look on her face and tries not to giggle.

“Just so you know, that’s how I am. Sorry if it hurts too much knowing you aren’t my first time. Tough luck I guess.” Nico gestures, and tries to wink, though it comes out a little forced.

“Nicocchi, you liar.” Nozomi removes her shirt with ease, smirking at where Nico’s gaze lies.

“What?”

“Your voice hasn’t stopped wavering,” Nozomi comments, nodding at Nico pointedly, “You used all that time talking to delay removing your clothes.”

Nico wraps her arms around in reflex, “No-“

“We all went on that one class trip together, so that last one’s not anywhere close to the truth.” Nozomi closes in, giving her girlfriend a knowing look, “The vibrator you secretly,” she does an air quotation, “bought that one time we went out is still in its packaging, _completely_ brand  new. That kinda speaks for its own.”

Nico gasps as Nozomi reaches for her pink cardigan, the only thing left shielding her fragile dignity, before grabbing Nozomi’s arms, disbelieved as ever.

“What? What are you? How could you even be able to tell what that means, Nozomi!”

Nozomi gives one last smile before stripping the cardigan off, reaching into the pockets that Nico never knew it had.

“The cards told me Nicocchi.” Nozomi winks, pulling out a card.

“I’d say the Virgin was a dead giveaway.”


	5. Giggly Kiss, Nozoeli

Prompt: Giggly Kiss, Nozoeli

 

* * *

 

 

“Nozomi? Are you okay?” Eli asked, a little miffed that they had to stop abruptly  _mid-kiss,_ because Nozomi had squint her eyes shut so tight and looked as if she was going to cry.

 

“E-Elicchi…I-I…” Nozomi slammed one hand over her mouth while gripping her arm with another. “I need to sneeze but I…” 

Eli watched with amazement as her girlfriend threw her head back slightly, both of them tensed as they waited for the sneeze to arrive, only that it didn’t and Nozomi looked twice as annoyed with a red nose.

“Pfft! Nozomi,” Eli almost howled in laughter, because an embarrassed Nozomi with a pout was so  _cute._

 _“_ Elicchi! It’s your fault for putting on that perfume with no reason,” Nozomi retorted, angrily stomping on Eli’s foot.

“Oww! I did that for you, you know. Also, may I still have the pleasure?” Eli raised her arm, tilting her girlfriend’s chin as she leaned forward. The blush on Nozomi’s face intensified, but she moved closer anyway, sneeze forgotten and cast aside. 

It was when their lips finally connected that Eli burst out laughing once more, breaking the kiss, giggling at Nozomi’s exasperated’s expression. 

“Pffftt!!” 

“Elicchi!” Nozomi cried, partly red from embarrassment and the tension. 

It didn’t take long for them to be both laughing, Eli had to sit down from laughing so hard. 

“I won’t kiss you as long as you have that perfume on,” Nozomi said at last, and this time she was the one laughing at Eli’s shocked expression.

“Nozomi!"


	6. Nozoeli, Love and Fear

Prompt: Nozoeli, Love and Fear

 

* * *

 

The hug was warm, Eli’s arm kept her close. In and out, in and out, she hears Eli’s soft breathing as she slept. In and out, in and out. She should’ve gotten over it years ago, when she started sleeping alone for the first time when she was ten, The clock ticks and she tries to sleep to Eli’s rhythmic breathing. Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale.

The sheep count hits hundred in her mind, she remembers when she became less than important to her parents and when she was no longer the apple of their eye. Irrational, Nozomi argues, her mother just called that afternoon. Don’t think about it, she tells herself, her father just visited her two days ago. 

The sheep count hits another hundred, she shifts in their embrace, turning around to look at Eli. She runs her fingers through Eli’s hair and almost chuckles at Eli being a heavy sleeper. Eli, with hair the color of stars outside, and always, always smiling at her. 

She grips Eli’s sleeves just a little tighter and shifts just a bit closer. The clock beeps at three o’clock and she buries her face into Eli’s shoulders. She thinks about their fight a summer ago, and the same nauseating feeling hits her, like when she realized she would be staying at an apartment alone. 

“What’s wrong...?” 

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

“Nozomi?”

“Ah... You’re awake?” 

“You’re crying on my shoulders,” Eli gives her a weak smile, “What wrong, Nozomi?” Her girlfriend of two years pulls Nozomi in and then she too almost laughed when their nose bumped.

“No crying okay?” The thumb that wipes away her tears feel so warm, the kiss on her face almost brought on another bout of tears. She buries her face in Eli’s neck.

“Just... thinking if you would get tired of me,” Nozomi whispers, “Someday. Maybe?” 

The moon outside shouldn’t be this bright; she turns her face away from Eli. “Like when you don’t find me important anymore?” 

“When you no longer don’t see all the stars in my eyes... I’d fade away.”

The bed shifts, the palpitating feeling of fear hits for just a moment when she no longer feels Eli’s warmth. 

She finds herself looking into the eyes of somebody whom she loved too much. 

A kiss on her nose. “Silly.”

A kiss on her forehead.  “I think I love you too much to leave.”

And a last one on her lips. “If I no longer see stars in your eyes, I would just stay here till I find them again.”

* * *

 


	7. Nozoeli, Jealous Eli

Prompt: Jealous Eli

 

* * *

 

Eli knows that the feeling that is gradually consuming her on the inside is irrational, the tiniest flare of anger makes her clench her fists tight; she is not used to this. 

She is not used to having someone precious to her, someone that she wants to protect. She vividly recalls that Nozomi used to have no friends, and they were both alone, before Nozomi called her out on that fateful day in their second year. A part of her selfishly takes pride in the fact that she was the only person Nozomi reached out to and no one else, as the letters from Nozomi’s locker flooded out on the floor. 

She feels a twinge of jealousy that she really shouldn’t be having.

“Are you going to open yours?” Nozomi asks, and she looks upon her pile in disinterest, her curiosity lies in the pile that is within her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Maybe,” She gives an indifferent answer, vaguely aware that her traitorous facial muscles are twisting downwards just like the frown that was becoming more apparent on Nozomi’s face.

She dumps the pile back into her locker, before turning her back towards Nozomi, cruelly ignoring the voice that is calling out her name.

“Elicchi! Wait!” She hears the shuffling of papers before the slamming of the locker door, and hurried foot steps making its way towards her. She waits for her to catch up, before twirling around to meet Nozomi’s shocked emeralds, before burying face into her bosom.

“Nozomi’s mine.” She manages to mutter, albeit it is a little embarrassing to admit.  

She feels a twinge of selfish happiness as Nozomi returns the embrace, patting her on her head. 

 

* * *

 

Eli hates this season, the season when gifts will find their way into other people’s hands, the season when she realizes her girlfriend is more popular than she thinks. 

This year’s Valentine is wet, the cloudy skies outside keeps the rain going, hiding the sun from view. Eli curses the gloomy weather for her foul mood, as she begrudgingly approaches the dreaded lockers, Nozomi in tow. 

The sound of papers fluttering its way out sounds horrendous to her ears, even as Nozomi herself stares at them in shock.

“I guess someone has a lot of admirers,” The sentence was out before she could stop herself, and she inwardly gasps, for even that line sounds utterly petty to herself. 

Nozomi’s locker door creaks, she watches as Nozomi’s hand on the locker door trembles slightly; her girlfriend’s face is hidden by the plate of metal, and suddenly she isn’t so sure if she wants to see the hurt on Nozomi’s face.

She dumps the pile back into her locker, before turning her back towards Nozomi, running out of the school. She hears the shuffling of papers and the quiet shutting of the locker door, yet no footsteps can be heard.

She feels a twinge of pain.

 

* * *

  

The rain is relentless, she is soaked from head to toe within seconds, no doubt the wrapped chocolate in her blazer pockets is ruined. The wind blasts at her, flapping her blazer, the jealousy is replaced with an immerse feeling of sadness and remorse, the cold air fueling her depressing thoughts. 

Maybe she isn’t worthy of Nozomi, she thinks, kicking a nearby pebble. Nozomi deserves better, she thinks, as the rain washes her tears away. She involuntarily squats down, if only clutching her chest makes this pain go away. 

“Elicchi…?”

The rain suddenly stops, the umbrella above shielding them in a world that is filled with the light patters of the rain and she hears the sweet voice, the one that called out to her ages ago, the one sound that she’s never get sick of. 

She feels a twinge of guilt.

She really shouldn’t be feeling the warmth that is spreading from the chest, the relief, and the happiness, but she feels accepted nonetheless.

Nozomi squats down, the tiniest grin is plastered on her face, and with a knowing look, Eli knows she is forgiven.

“You’re mine too,” Nozomi replies, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i think Eli would be the kind to get jealous (openly) while Nozomi's the kind to just keep quiet abt it


	8. "Need a chest to lay on and a hand on my ass right now", Nozonico, Elimaki

Prompt: "Need a chest to lay on and a hand on my ass right now", Nozonico, Elimaki

 

* * *

 

“Listen,” She jabs at her friend, “You have the _obligation_ to listen to me rant….” Nico finishes her last fry and steals another from Eli’s depleting pile. “Even if you have to spend half the day with me.” The old fan in the rundown café near Nozomi’s workplace creaks on, adding to the increasing annoyance they are all feeling.

“Can you believe her boss called her out on a _weekend?_ ” She crushes the empty paper cup in her hand and gives Maki an incredulous look. Maki raises her eyebrows in return. “No, before you start opening that mouth of yours, don’t forget I set you up with Eli.”

“I just wanted to ask you if we should get another set of fries,” Maki retorts and sits back down, before giving up all together and leans on Eli. “Well whatever.”

“It has been three hours since we are here, talking about Nozomi and her work schedule.” Eli says pointedly and waves the waiter over, asking for another set of fries. He gives the barest of response and scuttles back to the back of the café.

Asking the both of them out might be her worst idea yet, Nico thinks, when Maki shuffles closer to her girlfriend of five years and Eli starts feeding Maki fries. Absolutely disgusting, she thinks, when they start to whisper terms of endearment that she rather not hear.

“Need a chest to lay on and a hand on my ass right now-”

“Did you say something Nico?” Eli breaks away from the embrace (honestly she never thought Maki is the clingy one in the relationship) and Nico shoots her best friend an irritated glance.

“I said, do y’all need a room or something?” To which Eli turns into a shade of red that matches Maki’s hair and chokes on air. Maki gives a surprised gasp, the biggest reaction she has seen in the three hours yet, and opens her mouth before closing it again as the words die in her throat.

“I miss her,” Nico whispers to their third set of fries, “I hate how much I love her.”

The empty café reeks of oil, it is almost seven in the evening and the idol of five years find herself close to tears. “I thought I could finally spend some time with her or something. I almost never get any weekends off.”

“Aww Nico, I think she wouldn’t mind a call or something.”

“I’m not disturbing her during work! It’s not like I miss her or something.”

They sink back once more into silence that was as comfortable as the dusty hard seats, Maki looks like she is going to say something before Eli shuts her up with a peck on the cheeks.

Three hundred creaks from the fan later, the door opens with the jingle of bells and in walks the love of her life holding her phone with a pleased smile plastered on her face. A gorgeous lady walking on high heels, with the brightest eyes Nico has ever seen, each click of the heels sending her heart tumbling into excitement.

“I hate how much I love her.” Nozomi laughs as she reaches the table, her phone visibly playing an audio. “Why do you always have to add something negative into your statements Nicocchi?”

And she finds herself unable to answer as Nozomi steals the fry right from her lips.

 


	9. 246 days and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nozonico

**246 days and you**

“Hey Nozomi, how many days has it been since we met?” She asks casually, turning around to look at her fellow partner basking on the rooftop floor. The blue sky and light wind brings heavier topics to mind, especially when its clear and she’s not distracted.

Nozomi replies almost immediately, with an air of confidence as if she expects this question to be asked. “246 days Nicocchi.”

“How do you know that?” She questions. Mental calculation isn’t exactly her best talent and she quickly accepts Nozomi’s answer. It sounds about right anyway.

“Because I counted every day I spent with you.” And Nozomi grins so wide it overshadows Nico’s embarrassment. She barely manages a scowl before looking away, hiding her own smile.

“Disgusting.” She spits out.

Nozomi sits up at this, grin still plastered on. “I try anyway.”

“How many days has it been since-”

“My confession?” The grin drops slightly at this and Nozomi ponders for a few seconds. Nico is almost convinced it’s purely for show. “That’s not very important, isn’t it?”

“Why do you-”

“Because it matters not.” Nico looks on unconvinced, before Nozomi continues. “I think I should be content with just being by your side.”

The word stings her harder than she thought it would, the auxiliary verb slicing through. She hates it when Nozomi is honest like that, because it only makes things difficult. And as if sensing Nico’s distress, Nozomi lets out a small laugh.

“Besides, I tell you I like you every other day. It would be hard to pinpoint an exact date.” She walks over and wraps Nico in an embrace from the back, grateful to find no resistance in return.

“A few months maybe? 4 months?”

It takes Nico a while to find words for it, and eventually she settles on some.

“It’s 125 days I spent thinking about you.” She replies, turning around to see Nozomi’s tear stricken face. She kisses the tears away.

“And 246 days I’m not alone anymore.”


	10. NicoEli + “Rise and shine, sweet thing.”

NicoEli + “Rise and shine, sweet thing.”

* * *

 

The alarm rings at seven, Eli reaches over in a conditioned move for a fifteen-minute snooze, and then another, and another, and another. The last one is usually her last warning, before a frantic dash to the school with Arisa. She presses the bell for another snooze.

“That’s the fifth one Eli,” She hears her girlfriend laughing, “Rise and shine, sweet thing.”

“Let me be like this for a while longer…” Eli mutters, pulling a sitting Nico right back under their covers. “It’s a Sunday isn’t it?”

“But-” The sentence dies when Nico sees Eli looking up with groggy eyes, blue unfocused and mouth thinned into a partial pout. She pulls Nico into a tighter hug, snuggling up to the smaller girl. And Nico is convinced that Eli is nothing sweet but a beautiful disaster.

“Nicooooo,” Eli whines, burying her face deeper into Nico’s shoulder. Nico laughs, partly because Eli’s hair tickles and partly because she wonders how Nozomi would react seeing Eli acting like a baby. Nozomi probably knows, she guesses.

“Remind me again why Nozomi didn’t tell me about this side of you sooner,” She runs her fingers through Eli’s hair. “Tsk. You probably take naps in the student council room all the time.”

Eli gives a content hum. Nico laughs at the sleepy smile. “I take it that we are not going to Nozomi’s in the morning?”

“Mmm…”

She sighs, reaching over to turn off the alarm by the bedside. Eli tugs Nico in closer almost immediately after, whining softly at the lack of warmth. She returns to the embrace almost too gladly.

Nozomi would have to wait.


	11. Nicoeli, Duende

**Duende**  - Unusual power to attract or charm. 

* * *

  
Kotori has done it again, Nico thinks. She fiddles with the bottle cap mindlessly, occasional wandering glances left her eyes fixated on Eli’s waist.  _Illegal,_ she thinks.

The lights shine on her friend and Kotori hands over the pitchfork as Nozomi’s camera shutters blasted away. When Eli raises her finger to her lips and gives them  _a look,_ Nico almost stumbles right there and then, because such seductive expression shouldn’t be coming from the straight laced student council present. 

“The idea of a devil costume is great isn’t it?” Nozomi elbows Nico and laughs, “By the way Nicocchi your mouth has been hanging open for a while now.”

Ayase Eli is illegal, she thinks as she angrily stomps on Nozomi’s foot.  
  


* * *

 

  
Kotori has done it again, Eli thinks. She grabs the pitchfork tightly, almost tripping over her heels if it wasn’t for the prop.  _Illegal,_ she thinks. 

The lights shine once more, illuminating the person sitting on the couch, her legs folded and her usual smile replaced with a smirk. Really, Eli thinks, briefly glancing at the fishnets, Kotori has outdone herself. She stares openly at Nico’s new hairdo, her gaze trailing down to Nico’s waist.

Illegal, she thinks. 

“Such is the power of a devil,” Nozomi says with a grievous tone, “The accessory on Nico’s head is actually cursed.”

“What?” 

“Doesn’t Nicocchi look a lot sexier today,” Nozomi replies, “She asked me to put a charm in there!”

And Eli briefly considers asking Nozomi to cast a spell on her own black horns before Nico angrily stomps over proclaiming there is no charm whatsoever.

“And you,” Nico points at Eli, her fingers trembling a little, “You are absolutely illegal, there is no need for a charm because if you get anymore charming I’ll probably fall for you.”

And even when Nico walks away puffing with anger, the only thought that resides in Eli’s mind is those fishnet legs.

 


	12. Nico consoling Eli with a kiss

Prompt: Nico consoling Eli with a kiss  
  


* * *

 She has model-like features, eyes with such a beautiful blue that it would put the sea to shame.  Out of all the things Eli would do, Nico never thought that the cool student council president would be _sobbing_ over a stick of melted dessert.

“You know, you could always have mine.” Nico nods at her cup of ice cream pointedly, “This is why you should always get ice cream in a cup. It’s summer.”

“B-But I like strawberry more,” Eli whines, settling down on the bench in defeat, too lethargic to even bother with the ice cream stains on her shirt. The little stick lies forgotten, and Nico sighs as she pulls out her handkerchief. How spoiled.

“Nicoooooooooooo…” Eli cries out once more, “You have no idea how long I’ve been craving for strawberry ice.”

Nico gives up completely when Eli lunged for her lap, curling herself up into a sleeping ball. And if she didn’t know better she’d think those are real tears that welled up behind those blue eyes.

The leaves on the tree nearby rustle, bringing down occasional brown leaves. The park is strangely void of people, and oddly desolate. They lie there for a long while, with Nico silently eating her own ice cream.

“You know,” Nico begins before sighing once more, the blonde’s mood obviously has no sign of cheering up whatsoever, not with the pout still hanging on her lips. Eli turns in her lap, and she is suddenly presented with a face that is surprisingly child-like. “Ice cream tastes better with two.”

Her heart pounds as Nico scoops her last bit of ice cream into her mouth. Her nose touches Eli’s as she leans in, meeting Eli’s lips. And when Eli swallows the whole bite with a red face she knows that her job’s done.

“N-Nico!”

“Does it taste better than your strawberry flavoured one?” Nico grins, tightening her hold on her girlfriend as Eli turns away.

“Maybe?” She barely hears the soft reply.

“Side note, what would people think if they see you crying because of an ice cream stick?” Nico comments, rejoicing in watching the tips of Eli’s ears turn red.

“You’re the only person here.”

“I mean what if-“

“I’ll only cry in front of you so it’s fine.” A sudden loud beating of her heart almost leaves her speechless. And Nico is left wondering if Eli could possibly be any smoother.

“O-oh… Even Nozomi?”

“And maybe Nozomi…?”

“Idiot!”

Nope, Eli is still an idol in training.


	13. nozoeli: call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you whom i adore, i remember every single story you told me

She remembers Eli’s awkward laugh, the little shaky breaths in between broken statements, voice a pitch lower through the call. When the night dawns, she picks up her phone and _waits,_ for that first ring, for that little something that tells her not everything has been truly lost.

And she waits, sometimes for months on her end.

A message or two, sometimes none.

Never a call, they don’t call anymore.

The snow falls hard outside, and she remembers the little footprints they used to make, random patterns in the white. Eli was always easily entertained and she loved that part of her.

 _“Nozomi! Look, look!”_ A beautiful smile with no restraint, and _so much_ love in those clear blue eyes. And a hug with so much warmth she was engulfed in it; Eli took all her vulnerabilities and embraced them with her whole self.

She remembers how the hug feels, waking up to Eli’s endless questions about her and how her answers were never truly enough to satisfy. ‘I’ll never know enough about you’, Eli said, with so much sincerity her heart threatened to burst.

They were best friends, and she was once so sure of their relationship. Firm and steady, like Eli’s grip on her when her tears wouldn’t stop. Warm and loving, like Eli’s hug after.

And now she isn’t sure anymore, when that daily interaction was stripped and her best friend gone.

Her fingers hovered above the glass screen of her phone like always, when the night eats away what little that’s left of her cheerfulness, and there’s nothing left to hide from.

Maybe she is truly undeserving, but months of loneliness withered that thought away. The urge to connect is overwhelming and nostalgia hits her full force; she remembers and remembers, every single moment with Eli.

Her vision blurs and her tears flow freely, a night routine she almost got used to. And with a final grit of her teeth, she presses on the number she memorized by heart.

It rings, and rings, and rings. The soft beeping of Eli’s ringtone.

And with each ring, the happiness from the liberation she felt dies little by little, and she wonders if she’ll ever be free from the shackles of her past memories.

It rings, and with stubborn determination she didn’t know she possess, she let it be.

The soft mallets stop, and for a moment she thought the call ended.

“Hey Nozomi,” Eli’s voice is scratchy, cracking near the end.

“How have you been?” She asks the first question on her mind, realizing a little too late that it might be too hasty. She curses internally and _prays,_ for this not to go down the same path as all their past conversations over the span of two years.

“I’m fine.” Eli croaks. “The usual.”

“That’s great.” She answers, heart dropping at the same reply she heard one too many times.

The silence after is deafening, it always does; it brings her to her knees, the emptiness engulfs and swallows her from inside.

“Do you still remember,” She tries again, and her voice comes out _shaky._ She stops and fakes a laugh, “how your phone connection would die in the middle of a talk and you’d disappear for hours?”

There’s a little breath released at the other end and she hears Eli’s light hums.

“I remember.”

“Did you ever finish that painting on the wall?”

“I did.” A pause so brief she almost didn’t register, and then she hears Eli’s soft mutters. “It has been two years.”

“Two years too long,” She replies before thinking. “Did you ever get over your fear of the dark?”

Eli coughs at the other end, a little splutter with indignation, “Well, did you ever get over your fear of zombies?”

“No,” Nozomi replies, “I still need you to be around.”

Another soft hum.

“I do too.”

And then she covers her mouth, out of fear that Eli would hear her crying; she sobs freely and _willingly_ this time.

“I still have that bear you didn’t accept.” Eli speaks up this time round, “Your birthday.”

“Oh.”

“It keeps me company.” And then she hears Eli sniffing, voice cracking and so soft she barely hears.

“I have your picture with me. Our picture.”

The list of questions she has disappears, and she finds herself speechless and wrecked by emotions. Lamenting the things that she has lost, of Eli’s love that she has lost.

Of the years that they’ve lost.

“That selfie of you with that weird face was my wallpaper for the longest time,” Eli says, half choking on sobs.

“Sorry,” She says finally, “Sorry I ran. I’m sorry Elichi.” The nickname on her tongue feels so _right_ , and the words that she longed to say finally found their recipient.

 “It’s okay.” She hears Eli say. She thinks back to the times Eli would say the same phrase over and over again on nights that are too harsh and nightmares too terrible, and feels all so _undeserving_ once more.

“I think about you all the time.” She cries into the phone, abandoning all attempts at hiding. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Eli whispers back. “All the time.”


	14. nozonico: height difference kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its supposed to be one of the kiss prompts i received but i kinda went off tangent and it became ....... something else.....

“You know you could’ve asked me to help.”

She almost falls off the chair at that, because it’s _Nozomi’s_ voice and Nozomi isn’t supposed to be home right now. Or at least not in the kitchen. At _this hour._

“W-What?” Nico slams the cabinet door shut in a panic, “Why are you here? What happened to school?”

“To watch you stand on the chair,” Nozomi laughs from the doorway, books in hand. “Can’t reach the cookie jar?”

“Of course, I…” Nico hops off the chair and walks up to her girlfriend of two years, “ _can’t._ ”

“Figured.” There is this smirk on Nozomi’s face that she desperately wants to wipe. Nozomi looks at her with eyes still twinkling, and of course she totally takes it as a challenge.

“But you know what I can reach?” Nico grabs Nozomi by her collar, almost laughing at Nozomi’s soft involuntary gasp. “Your lips.”

And then she plants her lips on Nozomi’s, a rough kiss for _greater effect._

“Thanks for the treat Nozomi.”


	15. nicoeli top of the head kisses

“You did good, Nico.” Eli says it over and over, each time softer than the first. “You did really great.”

She can’t help but to stifle a sob, proceeding to bury her face into Eli’s warm chest.

“You’re _amazing._ ” Eli whispers, hand gently stroking her head. “I don’t know how you would think otherwise.”

She kneels down at that, with Eli quickly following suit, never letting go of their hands which are clasped tightly. Their floor is oddly warm despite the autumn chill, the wooden floorboards are almost nice to touch. It makes her feel like home; it makes her feel like she is safe.

“I was watching.” Eli says simply.

And Eli has the greatest knack for drawing out every single emotion she kept buried; the anxiety, the fear, the embarrassment, the happiness and everything else.

“Don’t,” Nico whispers back.

Eli puts a finger on her lips, and wipes off her tears with the other hand. “I don’t know what you’re saying Nico.”

She leaves a kiss on the top of her head. “You won, I know it.”

“I’m so _proud._ ” And another kiss.

“I was bursting with pride.” And another.

“I’m so proud of you. So proud.”

And at that Nico cries, months’ worth of tears accumulated finally found their due.

Nothing seems to give her as much emotion as she feels right now, not even winning the idol competition that she trained months for, not even when she felt the entire world thunder with applause.

And nothing could beat Eli’s silence after, beaming at her with teary eyes.

“I wanted to tell my idol friends you know?” She starts, “It’s not nice to be this happy when your friends are in the same competition as you.”

She sucks in a shaky breath. “I just wanted to be proud of myself sometimes.”

“You worked hard Nico. You absolutely deserve it.” Eli says softly. She holds both of Nico’s hands together with hers; firmly, because the other pair is shaking. “I watched you fall, I watched you train. And I saw everything. The injuries, the hurt. I watched you lose, stumble and cry.”

“And now I watched you win.” Eli beams, “I don’t know if I could be happier than this Nico. It makes me want to cry.”

“ _I’m_ supposed to be the one cry you silly.” She chides and hugs Eli tight in a rush of emotions. “I’m glad you’re by my side.” She mutters into Eli’s neck, almost laughing a little when she feels that rush of heat up Eli’s cheeks.

“I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you.” Nico says finally, returning a kiss on Eli’s forehead. “Thank you Eli.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so proud of my friends i could cry, and every single one of you who finds the courage to do things, those of you who beat back that depression and won, and everything else. for those people who never get to hear it i just wanna say im proud of you.


	16. nozonico: ily after a soft kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the nznc prompt daily-nicotine!!

**Nozonico: a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss**

She wakes up to the scent of coffee. The blinds are raised, and the sun peeks through shyly behind the clouds. The first thing she hears isn’t the birds chirping but a soft laugh sweet on the ears. One she instantly recognizes.

“Do you sleep like that in front of Eli too?” Nico chuckles, greeting her with a small smile. “Drooling and everything?”

Nozomi turns on her sides and pulls the blanket up, returning a look at her girlfriend who is sitting on the bed.

She huffs.

“I don’t drool, Nicocchi.”

It is too early to be awake, Nozomi decides. She reaches an arm over and pulls Nico back in bed, meeting little resistance as she does so. She tucks them both in and makes a face. “Were you watching me sleep or something?”

Nico pinks a little at that, red eyes shifting their focus away from the green ones. “No?”

“I woke up to you staring at my face though,” She bumps her nose on Nico’s cheeks, regaining Nico’s attention.  “Nicocchi is a bad liar.”

“Eli told me about you falling asleep and drooling in the council room.”

There is a long pause as they stare each other down, before Nico splits into a grin. “Fine. I did okay? Why is it a crime to watch you sleep?”

“Creepy.” Nozomi laughs.

“Uh? Are you telling me you don’t do the same?” Nico joins in laughing. “Lecher.”

“Nope.” Nozomi replies, “I don’t.”

“Liar.”

She sees Nico with a full-blown smile gazing back affectionately, and feels Nico’s thumb gently caressing her cheeks. And then there is a rush of emotions rampaging through, as though she is finally fully awake.

A sudden loss of words robs her of the ability to speak, but Nico does it for her anyway. Her girlfriend cups her cheeks and kisses her nose gently.

“I love you.” Nico whispers, as if she has been waiting the whole morning to say it.

And another one kiss, this time a little stronger.

“I love you so much.”

Another.

And another.

“I love you too.”

She kisses back.


	17. Nozonico: bad habits

**Bad habits**

She slips back into it, a nasty habit she can’t seem to kick. Her fingers tap on the phone screen in a familiar routine, the little device the only light source in the dark room. The chat log scrolls, and scrolls; Nozomi rereads their conversations in the day over and over again.

_Are you awake Nicocchi?_

She kicks her legs and buries her face in the pillow after, feeling the slight twinge of embarrassment hit. Is she always this _needy?_

 _I miss you already._ She types into the chat and deletes them after.

The table clock reads four in the morning. She hugs the soft toy close to her chest – a present from Nico, a bear given on her birthday. It does little to soothe the tiny ache in her chest, and the train of thoughts that never seems to end on nights like these.

There is almost, _almost_ no way Nico would still be awake.

And so she wishes for her to see Nico in her dreams over and over again.  
  


* * *

 

  
She wakes up to the familiar text tone, and a buzz beside her ears.

_Did you stay up late again?_

Nozomi smiles at the contact name, feeling that warm feeling in the chest reignite once more.

_Oops yeah. it is a bad habit. And good morning Nicocchi~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this series and leaving kind comments! i dont really know how to reply to all these but thank you very much. im trying to get back into the groove again and opening commissions once more! would anybody still be interested?


	18. nozonico: sneeze

She sneezes for the fifth time in a row, frustration welling up in the form of a headache. Nico grabs the piece of tissue paper and blow into it hard, wishing it would just stop with her most forceful attempt yet.  The airway barely clears before she senses _another_ impending sneeze, and she makes it just in time to slap her palm across half her face.

Her morning ordeal is far from over the moment the doorbell rings. A quick look around the house tells her it is Nozomi at the door; the house feels almost empty without her girlfriend.

“Hey Nicocchi,” Nozomi greets the moment the door opens, “Did you miss me?” Her girlfriend manages a bright smile, and Nico briefly wonders how this particular human is capable of making such facial expressions early in the morning.

“It’s _eight._ ” Nico breathes out, grumpy face on. The cold gushing from the opened door isn’t helping. “We just saw each other ten hours ago.”

She lets her frequent guest in, and Nozomi throws her coat onto the coat hanger with eerie precision (that’s three meters across the living room from where she stands).

“Hmm? But I was sneezing on the way here.” Nozomi puts her arms around Nico’s shoulders and pulls them down on the couch, plastering their faces close together. “You know what they say. When you sneeze it means somebody misses you.”

“It’s because it’s _cold_ ,” Nico replies, leaning back on Nozomi’s chest. It is warm with Nozomi’s arms around her, and it almost lures her back to sleep. “You could’ve like… stayed over or something.” Nico mutters, closing her eyes.

“Are you finally _inviting_ me over?” Nozomi chuckles, “We could totally _you know-_ ”

“It’ll save me the sneezing fit I get almost every morning.” Nico cracks open an eye to a blushing face. “You miss me don’t ya Nozomi?”

 


	19. nznceli: If you're afraid to love then you'll never get anywhere

Ten million heartbreaks later she thinks she is done, she sits there and cries a little, to the empty house and shut doors. And Nico is glad she made the decision to move out, how would she explain it to the kids who do not know? Or her mother who caught her crying in the kitchen one night? There is only so much you could hide, and a bathroom trip is an excuse used too many.

Eli doesn’t visit her, and Nico believes she will never. Not today at least. Nozomi’s words ring in her mind, and Nico curses a little, because there’s a spark of truth in everything Nozomi has ever said. She almost immediately regrets dialling the familiar number on the phone.

“If you’re so afraid to love then you’ll probably never get anywhere Nicocchi,” Nozomi says the moment she picks up the call.

“I barely said anything-”

“It isn’t like you, you know.” Nozomi says softly with that all knowing tone. Annoyance wells up, she has enough of people trying to figure her out, and understanding no one in the process.

“What isn’t like me?” Nico shouts back into the phone, tears in free fall, “I’ve always been like this. I’m always afraid and scared. Maybe I shouldn’t have…” She takes one last look at the photo frame of them both together and picks it up; the edges cut into her palm, but nothing really rivals the ache in her chest. There is the strongest temptation to run the edges over the rest of her skin. “You don’t _understand.”_

And then Nozomi goes quiet, pregnant pause in the air. It is twice as terrifying, however, and Nico would’ve called her name if it wasn’t for her growing anger. The room is quiet, a stark contrast to the violent pounding she hears in her ears, and the sweeping headache. Her blood roars, like an ugly lion rearing its head, and she realizes she is more _upset_ than anything, because Eli should’ve _told her, because Eli should’ve trusted her. Because she trusted Eli._

“You don’t … understand.” Nico cries out; the voice shakes, hoarse and broken at the end. A message beeps on her phone and _fear_ hits her – it’s Eli’s ringtone. She ignores it for the first time in many months, because _no no no, not Eli, not right now._ And she cries and cries, like on nights she used to, when she was a child.

“I do.” Nozomi finally says, after Nico spends fifteen minutes just brawling her eyes out.

“How would you have?” She whispers back almost forcefully, “How would you have-”

“Because I feel the same.”

There is a sudden noise of keys jangling outside and Nico feels her stomach _lurch,_ almost dropping the phone in the process, because _no no no way in hell does she want to deal with Eli._ The lock opens with a definitive click, and Nico runs, sprinting like it’s the end of her life. She slams her whole body into the opening door and locks it back up, slumping onto the ground.

“Eli?”

“It’s me.” She hears _Nozomi,_ and is twice as shocked, because Nozomi shouldn’t be here. Nozomi who doesn’t share the apartment with her, Nozomi who doesn’t have the keys, Nozomi who stays three streets down. Nozomi who-

“You’re only feeling like this because Eli is becoming more and more important to you,” She hears her best friend’s voice from the other side of the door, “And you’re afraid of doing things _wrong._ Of overextending. Of losing whatever you had with Eli.”

“There is probably a reason why Eli doesn’t tell you she’s leaving. There is probably a reason why she didn’t answer you when you asked.” She hates it when Nozomi speaks like she knows everything, she hates it with a passion.

“But Nicocchi,” The voice on the other side almost dies, “You’ll never get anywhere if you’re afraid to love.”


	20. Chapter 20

It is barren, dark and void. There is a kind of coldness that seeps through the skin, and she shivers involuntarily, wrapping her arms around herself. As far as her eyes could see, there is nothing, save for that someone standing in the field of flowers. And quite literally in front of her.

“Hello,” The stranger smiles, “Are you, perhaps, lost?”

She takes in the oddness of the purple hair, no one really has _purple_ hair, the striking green eyes. “Where am I?” She asks, already feeling stupid the moment the question left her lips.

“Ah, you _are_ lost then?” Flower field girl chuckles and she feels anger flaring up.

“Okay maybe Nico is _a little_ lost.” She answers after a little while. The sandals cut into the back of her heels and everything is making her uncomfortable; she contemplates walking away but there really isn’t anywhere to go.

“Someone’s got your achilles’ heel?” Cute stranger laughs and beckons at the sight of Nico attempting to loosen her footwear, with a look that’s all too knowing.

“It’s the sandals,” Nico huffs, “What’s your name anyway? Are you lost too?”

“Nozomi.” The fingers make quick work of the flowers, weaving together a crown. “I belong here.” Nozomi says softly, taking small steps towards her. The grass crunches below Nozomi’s feet, and for the briefest moment Nico sees a field of harvest, golden and warm – she watches on, transfixed by the elegance of the stranger’s walking.

The spell is broken the moment Nozomi places the flower crown on her head, and with a snap of the fingers, she feels strangely shackled. The smell of lavender hits her nose moments later, and it soothes, despite every single rational thought that tells her otherwise.

“Someone has been hurting you where you are the weakest.” Nozomi continues, slight gesture to Nico’s heels, “But that’s fine, all you need to do is to take these off.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious _Nozomi.”_ Nico rolls her eyes, “I _was_ about to take them off.”

There is the same smile again. Nico ignores it and bend over, hands busy with their current task.

“Who do you love?”

“What?” Nico looks up with one foot bare, “I don’t-”

“Maki… was it?” Nozomi smiles, already making yet another flower crown. “The person who gave you these sandals.”

“That’s kinda creepy you know,” Nico shoots back, now with both feet bare, “Like uh? If you’re telepathic please get out of my head.”

“Really?” The flower crown is done, and Nozomi places this one on her head. “I apologize.”

“Apology accepted. You’re right though, I can’t even trust Maki to buy the right size of shoes.”

There is a kind of coldness that seeps through the skin, and her stomach lurches at the thought of Maki. With hair like flames, and a tongue sharp like a knife. It burns and cuts, and hurts.

“So, is this hell or something? Why is it all dark and cold?”

The twinkle in Nozomi’s eyes makes her regret asking; the girl is already making a third crown.

“Maybe?” Nozomi laughs softly, stepping out of the field for the first time. Flowers bloom beneath her feet like the spring’s charm. “I think I followed someone to hell.”

“But you know?” Nozomi reaches for her hands and places the flower crown in them, “Follow your heart and you’ll find the way home.”

* * *

 

“Isn’t it difficult?”

She whispers. There are thorns on some stems, she notices. And almost immediately her gaze lands on Nozomi’s clasped hands; she sees scars of various sizes, inerasable and permanent.

“It is.”

“Why do you choose to stay in this place?” Nico gestures to the empty space, “It isn’t a nice place to be.”

“I don’t know Nicocchi,” (Nico grimaces at that) Nozomi looks on a little sadly, “Hades, ah that’s Eli, needs me. I just kinda followed her down there.”

“So you’re gonna spend the eternity waiting?”

“Hmm, I don’t just wait Nicocchi.” Flowers bloom beneath her feet like the spring’s charm, Nozomi takes two steps and twirls. There is a burst of petals, flurry of flowers, and for the briefest moment she feels the sun’s warmth. “Don’t you think this place needs a little cheer?”

“Isn’t it hard on you?”

“Loving someone is never easy.”

 


	21. nicoeli  "What if I pretend to love you? it's basically the same thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from tumblr! wrote it when i was a crying mess and was terribly terribly sad and could never complete it so here it is, forever incomplete

**"What if I pretend to love you? it's basically the same thing"**

 

 

It is just something that she can’t do. Even as Eli dives into her arms sobbing her eyes out, lips already on hers, whispering things that she isn’t meant to hear.

“I love you so, so much.” Eli chokes out, arms trembling. A heartbroken soul, and somebody whom she isn’t meant to heal.

Nico thinks of her two best friends as Icarus and the sun, and she herself the sea.

“I love you so much Nico,” Eli whispers. Eli’s thumbs are on her cheeks, the soft caresses almost making her cave. At times she would almost believe it, because Eli is almost incapable of lying.

“What if I pretend to love you? It’s basically the same thing.” Eli mutters out quickly, before retracting her words with shock plastered on her face. “I-I mean, no, Nico-”

 For the briefest moment Nico feels a stab in her chest, and then the blue snuffs it out; she looks at Eli in her eyes and see her best friend, scared and hurt.

“Are you saying you don’t already love me?” She smiles softly, and kisses Eli on her forehead. “Me? The greatest idol in the universe?”

Winter really shouldn’t be this cold, she thinks as she holds Eli’s hand in her own. It trembles, and her heart shakes.

“I-I…”

“You don’t have to say it,” She says, “I know.” She kisses back, knowing fully that regret will hit her later.

But this is something she can do, and she lets Eli drown in her.


End file.
